Watashi wa Ninja!
by Apple Snapple
Summary: Jirou claims that he's a ninja. Oneshot.


WATASHI WA NINJA!!!

Title goes to my friend who was shouting this out throughout the year…XD Cause it's like, the only Japanese she even knows. XD. And then something about Totoro, but I don't think I should get into that. XD

* * *

The Hyoutei regulars were in their own little clubroom like always. Atobe was off with Kabaji in one corner ranting about his awesomeness, Oshitari was sitting on a bench and reading, Mukahi and Shishido were studying, Ootori was off in one corner drawing, and Hiyoshi was…doing something. Jirou was looking into his tennis bag, sifting around stuff. He looked up, and his expression brightened considerably. 

"Everyone!! Guess what!" Jirou cried out, bouncing up and down.

Shishido looked at him. "Lemme guess, you're jumping up and down because you feel like it."

"Nope! Guess again!"

"You're…on a diet?"

"Nope!"

"You just realized you have a mental disability which hinders your mentality and therefore you're partially insane and that's why you're jumping up and down."

"Nope!"

"You stalked Marui today."

"Well, yeah, but nope!"

"Shishido, it's obvious!" Mukahi exclaimed. "He grew horns!"

"…I don't see any from here."

"He has horns, deal with it."

"…You're blind."

"Nope! You're all wrong!" Jirou said.

"…"

"Want me to tell you?"

"…Sure?"

"WATASHI WA NINJA!!!!"

"…"

The room was engulfed in an awkward silence.

"Jirou, it seems that Ore-sama has to dampen your sugar level down by half next month," Atobe stated.

"Wah!!" Jirou whined. "Kei-chan, you're no fun!!"

"When my teammates are on sugar highs and Ore-sama decides to dampen their sugar intake and they don't like it, then yes, Ore-sama is no fun."

"BUT IT'S SUGAR!! HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE IT, KEI-CHAN?!"

"Ore-sama is not the one consuming sugar," Atobe replied flatly.

"WATASHI WA NINJA!!!"

"Nuh uh!" Mukahi protested. "Yuushi's the one who's the ninja!"

Shishido looked at him strangely. "Why's Oshitari a ninja?"

"Something about his name, that's why!"

"Gakuto, if you can't even bother to remember that, don't comment," Oshitari called out, not bothering to look up from his book.

"Wah! Yuushi, you're too mean!" Mukahi whined.

"For some reason, I feel like the majority of this team whines a lot," Shishido commented.

"We do not!" Jirou and Mukahi wailed at the same time.

"…Yes you do."

"Shishido, you're just jealous 'cause you can't whine proficiently like the rest of us," Mukahi retorted, sticking his nose up in the air.

"Yes, I'm really jealous of your incessant whining and your loud, squeaky _annoying_ voice," Shishido said sarcastically.

"Well you should be!"

"…I'd rather not."

"WATASHI WA NINJA!!" Jirou shouted out for the third time.

"You're not a ninja, so shut up."

"I am so a ninja!" Jirou protested.

"Oh? Then prove it!" Shishido said. "If you can, that is."

"I will prove it!" Jirou cried out. "I'll jump off the building right now and land on my two feet!! I won't even have my hands help me land!"

"Um, Shishido-san, I don't think he should be provoked any further," Ootori said hesitantly.

"I'd like to see him try," was all Shishido's reply.

"Atobe, you do realize if Jirou injures himself you're the one responsible?" Oshitari asked, looking up from his book and eyeing him curiously.

"Ore-sama believes in Jirou's good acrobatics," Atobe shot back.

"…Atobe, that would be Gakuto, not Jirou."

"Is not!" Atobe snapped. "Gakuto's the one who sleeps all day and stalks Marui Bunta every single bloody day."

"Atobe, I think you're in a bad mood. And I'd highly advise to sort out your teammates properly. After all, you _are_ the captain of the team."

"Ore-sama does not!"

"He's like, _so_ totally in denial," Mukahi said. "I wish we could say that he's on his monthly, but we can't, because it's not naturally possible."

"Well, if he took pills…" Shishido thought aloud.

"Don't even go there," Atobe warned.

"But you see, I don't know what's with our technology these days. It's kinda…all freaked out a bit."

"How so?"

"I agree!" Mukahi exclaimed. "I MEAN, WHY CAN'T US GUYS GET PREGNANT?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE GIRLS?!"

"That…wasn't really my point," Shishido said. "How'd this conversation go from ninja stuff to technology?"

"I think I mentioned something…about monthlies."

"Right…"

"Ore-sama is not having a monthly!!"

"WATASHI WA NINJA!!!" Jirou shouted from somewhere that seemed far away.

"He wouldn't." Atobe looked shocked.

Oshitari was looking up at the ceiling. "I think he did."

"…Call an ambulance."

"WATASHI WA NINJA!!" Jirou shouted, running into the room. "See, I told you! I jumped off the building! And I didn't get hurt!"

"…"

"…Make that the mental faculty."

"...Isn't he supposed to say 'ore wa ninja'?"

"...Um..."

* * *

Watashi wa Ninja…directly translates to 'I'm a ninja!' XD 


End file.
